Fear Can Be Addictive
by GoldenGlider37
Summary: Jason and Tim/Red Hood and Red Robin (They are together in this fic) go out in search of the base for a new gang. But during their hunt, a little problem arises. Neither appreciates being used like a lab rat and both want to escape. But they want their sanity with them when they manage it. If they can manage it at all. [this be the rewrite]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kid" Jason greeted as he stepped through the window he'd just forced open, and threw his red helmet to the neat and empty bed to the right of him.

"There's a door for a reason, Jay"

"The window was more convenient" Jason responsed casually.

Tim couldn't deny that. It would've been annoying having to get up and open the door afterall.

"So what're you doing here?" The younger hero turned away from his computer to face his boyfriend.

"Because I need a reason to see my boyfriend?"

"It's ten pm and you're decked out in your Red Hood outfit. This really just a social visit?" Tim challenged.

"You're still wearing your Red Robin skin" Jason defended weakly.

"Yeah. Cause I'm about to go out. So why are you really here?

Jason shrugged, trying to make out what was on Tim's laptop "I was planning on finishing up for the night and realized that you live here and thought I'd drop in. Anything wrong with that?"

"Maybe just the fact that you showed up looking like that. What do you think someone might do if they saw the Red Hood sneaking into the home of Bruce Wayne's third _"charity case"_?

"What do you think someone might do if they saw Red Robin sneak out?"

"Probably not something as drastic as the potential kidnaping of a rich kid by a guy who's still generally seen as a bad guy"

Jason muttered something unintelligible in response. It was a fair point in a way "So where were you planning on going exactly?"

"I've been placing all the meeting places for someone's new drug trade onto this map. Trying to locate the base for the new gang"

"And?"

"If only your brain was as good as your looks" Tim muttered.

"Why Replacement! Was that a compliment?" Jason put on a fake and over dramatic look of surprise.

"Pretty sure I just called you an idiot. So no, it wasn't"

"But you said I was good looking, did you not?"

Tim glanced at him slyly, with a little smirk "Yeah _good_. Not _great_ or _brilliant_ , just _good_ "

"It's the clothes, isn't it? Ruining my appeareance"

Tim didn't say anything, knowing it would annoy his boyfriend. Jason rolled his eyes and leant down.

"So what is it that my _not so pretty brain_ is missing?" He asked, leaning over Tim's shoulder to concentrate on what he was seeing.

"Electrons, maybe even a few neurons"

Jason rolled his eyes and leant back "About this _case_ , genius"

Tim smirked "Are you even _trying_ anymore? C'mon figure it out! All you gotta do is look at the map! Bruce wouldn't have taken you in if you weren't smart"

"He took Damian in" Jason reasoned.

"Only because he didn't want another mass murderering assassin in this world. But even that little demon should've gotten it by now"

"Well. Maybe if you stopped _distracting_ me" Jason huffed.

"Can't help being beautiful"

Jason rolled his eyes, a light smiled pulling at his lips. But Tim did shut up at that point, and Jason set to figuring it out. Since his replacement clearly wasn't going to tell.

"All the trade areas are set within a few miles of the Penguin's first hideout. The one he hasn't used in about twenty years" Jason finally spoke up.

"Uh huh. You're getting there"

"You think he's gone back and is now running a drug trade?"

Tim rolled his eyes "Good thing Bruce decided to let me into this business. You guys would be completely hopeless without me" He sighed, in feigned disappointment "I think the hideout is in use, but not by Penguin. Surprisingly, he's one of the smarter villains. He would only return there after _a hundred_ years. And only if he couldn't find somewhere else"

"So. Who, then?"

"I don't know yet" Jason rolled his eyes at that "It's what I was planning to find out tonight"

"And you were calling me an idiot? Really?"

Tim smiled innocently, otherwise ignoring the remark altogether "You could come with if you want"

Jason sighed "I wasn't tired anyway" He mumbled to himself, though Tim was fully aware of the comment.

"I doubt you were" The younger put in helpfully "Don't forget your helmet" Tim had the gall to add as he shut the computer down, effectively taking out the one thing creating light in his room.

Jason reached for the identifying piece of his nighttime outfit, trying to figure out wherever everything's was in Tim's room. From dark shapes and memory he figured he'd manage to successfully get to the window without tripping over anything or otherwise doing something equally stupid.

All the thoughts of ways a simple three metre walk could end with embarassment were blissfully no longer a problem when Tim opened the window first, letting the moonlight seep in. And in reality, Jason could've just turned on his night-vision after getting his helmet on if he'd really needed it. He just hadn't thought of that at first.

"Ladies first" Red Robin smirked and extended his hand toward the window.

" _Age_ before beauty, old man"

"I suppose it is customary for the smart ones to go first anyway" Tim conceded, though not losing his playful snark.

"Screw you" Jason sent back, rolling his eyes and fighting away a smile.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to" Tim basically mocked before exiting the window completely and climbing to the rooftop.

Jason followed quickly, surprisingly ger to be on a case like this. It sort of reminded him of his Robin days, memories that were actually really nice and calming even. Sure, there were some bad ones too, but being Robin... That'd always been fantastic. Bringing down bad guys, helping out good ones, living with Bruce and Alfred, Alfred's food. Secretly, Jason really just wanted that back. But since his unnatural revival and minor brainwashing which created some bitter feelings, not to mention the awkwardness Bruce already showed toward him and the blatant hatred Damian had for him, it was really a matter best left alone.

And of course, Tim and Dick, the two that got along with him best, both had moved out of the manor. Going back wouldn't fix anything. Wouldn't even be as nice as his memories made it. All the more reason to leave it be. Memories were enough, even if it felt like a hole kept growing in his heart whenever those memories came to him.

Didn't people say that those types of memories, the ones that hurt, were the best ones?

Not that it mattered.

"Hood?" Tim figured this was the millionth time he'd said that in the past minute.

"What?" Jason asked casually, zoning back in without ever realizing he zoned out.

" _What?_ " Tim repeated "You've been quiet for nearly three minutes and now it's just _what_? Cause that's exactly what I'd like to know!"

"Just got lost in thought is all" Jason defended.

"Lost in thought with what?" Tim's voice had lost its edge, sounding concerned instead.

"Nothin'" Jason said a little too quickly, but to Tim's credit, the younger didn't push the matter.

"Okay" Tim relented, locking away his curiosity.

They were here now anyway, there was little point in trying to pry information from the older boy when they had a mission to focus on. He was conceited enough without a reason to shift the subject, a task like this just gave him the perfect escape route.

The hideout that they stood outside just a minute ago had seemed like a grand mansion, made up of dark coloured bricks that the weather hadn't been easy on. The inside definitely had a different feel to it. It was certainly very large, and practically empty save for a few scattered and mostly decayed objects like pots and tables. But it was the massive bird cage in the centre that really caught theiir attention.

The bars seemed to have gained a little rust, but were stil tough. Inside the cage, plants had gone absolutely wild, reaching out of the spaces and curling around them, like they were trying to find a way out. It was a little unnerving. The door to the cage was locked, so Tim set to stepping over that stone.

"Blasting it would be faster" Red Hood muttered.

Red Robin rolled his eyes "Yes. But we don't want fast, we want _quiet_. Don't twist that out of context" He quickly added.

Jason's shoulders slumped, letting Tim know he was a little dejected, but Tim didn't doubt he was smiling under that ridiculous helmet. The lock opened and Tim quickly pulled the large door to the oversized and overgrown aviary. Inside the grassy cage, there were no birds, barely any noises, only the crunching of the green beneath them. And occasionally little cracks.

From the bones of dead birds.

It made Tim feel sick, but he brushed the feeling off. Jason didn't really care, he liked animals and it was sad, but it was also just how life worked. He knew exactly what it was like to be a _dead bird_ , afterall.

"I'm pretty sure this place is abandoned. Looks like you were wrong Little Red"

Tim gave him a brief look "Don't call me that"

"Why not? It suits you just fine. Maybe you should permanently change your name to it" Jason gasped quietly when Tim's elbow connected with his side "Ow!"

"Oh you poor, sensitive little baby!" Tim remarked with a patronizing tone.

Jason felt like punching his obnoxious little boyfriend out. But decided against it.

"Still. There's no one here. And I doubt anyone would _want_ to be here. Except maybe Ivy. But she's clearly not or we would already be dead"

"You really are a pessimist, aren't you?"

"Well you try dying and coming back to find out the world barely misses you"

Tim went to say something, but stopped. Jason had heard the little breath that signified he wanted to be heard, and was confused when Tim didn't speak. But he didn't bring it up. He knew to wait for _Tim_ to be ready to say it.

"How about we go back now?" Jason asked, a little flirty. But only Tim would've noticed that's how it sounded if they were in a crowd full of people.

Tim sighed "It's a pretty big area and there's probably a few actual rooms in this place. It is a mansion, after all"

"You're overworked and stressed. How long have you been working on this case?"

"A few weeks"

"Your definition of 'a few weeks' could be fifty two. How many _months_?"

"Maybe. Two? Little more"

"Tim!"

Tim turned and growled "Identities!" He whispered.

"I didn't say it very loudly, calm down. And besides _no one's here_. Now, obviously you've been working hard on this, but you'll never close this case if you stick to a broken lead"

"But! Ugh" Red Robin's shoulders slumped.

"Not to discourage you, but they could be holed up on the other side of the city. Maybe their leader is based in Metropolis. Hell, the leader could be in Alaska! The fact that this is a good place to hide in, doesn't mean it gets _used_ as a hideout"

"I suppose" Tim muttered, not believing himself to be wrong. There was some sort of feeling that had really driven him here, and now it was pestering him to stay "Well if it's empty, what's the harm in searching a little?"

Jason internally groaned. The kid actually sounded heartbroken at the idea of leaving. He was using his _pleading_ voice. Jason was about to mutter a _"fine"_ , when someone cut him off.

"Have a bit of an infestation, do we?" A raspy voice spoke, seeming to bounce off the iron bars "I think we'd better fix that"

"Scarecrow" Tim whispered angrily "I hate the fact that it makes sense!"

"Yeah but he said "we". Who else is here?"

"Be a dear, and get those two for me" Scarecrow ordered the mystery partner.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Jason whispered.

The two heroes spun around, hearing the grass and bones get crushed.

"Bane, apparently" Tim answered.

"Yeah. Got that, _genius_ " Jason shot back.

Bane cracked his knuckles "Looks like two little birdies have come to play" He smirked "Who's bones should I break _first_?"

"Told you" Tim glanced at Jason, hoping to read his body language. He got nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. What's new" Jason muttered the last part to himself. Didn't stop Tim from hearing it and smirking, though.

Scarecrow sighed "Bane. I need them to be _intact_ "

"Fine" Bane grumbled, charging at the two.

Red Hood sidestepped the incoming man, but Red Robin just stood there. Jason didn't protest. He knew Tim could handle himself, that he knew what he was doing. He waited until the last few seconds before jumping up and onto the strong man's back. He sliced the tubes of venom to prevent Bane from activating them at any point and then planted a minor explosive on his back before jumping off.

"Will that bomb even do anything to him?"

"He isn't on venom, so it should knock him out"

The blast went off and Bane stumbled to the ground. Tim was about to say, _"See?"_ , but never got the chance when Bane began rising up.

"Dammit!"

"Good job Little Red. You've made him even angrier"

"Well at least I've given him some damage! What have you done!? Sidestepped the human bulldozer! Good job!" Tim yelled, even as he had to dodge Bane's fists.

"Well sorry for giving you more credit than you deserve!" Jason started shooting at the brawny man.

"You two sound like an old married couple!" Bane grunted, continuing after Red Robjn even as the bullets broke through his tough skin.

 **Aheh. So hi... yeah this is that rewrite I said I was gonna start some time ago... Mm. I said I'd do it, though right? And I did. That counts for something right?**

 **Now you better enjoy this cause it took some effort**

* * *

Tim was clearly about to say something, when his reactions played up just a little too slow and Bane managed a lucky hit. Tim went flying until he hit a few of the bars and dropped back to the ground with a cry. Jason inwardly cried out in rage, though Tim was mostly fine. His body had taken most of the shock. And he was already trying to force himself back up.

Jason focused back on the enemy. With so much of him and no venom, he was an easy target. A tough and stubborn bastard though. Trails of blood leaked from the numerous wounds in the numerous areas the bullets had hit. Jason felt as if he would run out of ammo before the guy even felt the need to rest. He stopped using his guns at that point and switched to some shurikens. When they proved just as ineffetive, he pulled out his taser.

But he didn't get the chance to use it.

His attention was stolen again by Tim. More so, by the blue-grey whisps of smoke that exploded by him. Jason went to run over and try to help, completely forgetting about Bane in the process, but was instead pulled back suddenly. Bane was smiling smuggly, his grip showing no sign of fading anytime soon. Jason struggled helplessly, not keen to see what that gas might do to his boyfriend.

* * *

 **I do believe this is a fine place to leave it for now.**

 **So yeah finally got this out... heh. How long has it been? Seriously I am so unreliable. But hey its here, there's a chapter. There'll be more... at some point. (I really am sorry)**

 **Please review so I know if this was worth the effort I put in. It's like 11 at night so Imma sign out here.**

 **Side not: Minus my useless babbling this chapter is exactly 2630 words! That makes me feel complete. Kay, night #) (yes face masks are now hashtags. I have decreed it as so)**

 **-Gg**


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything was dark._

He was cold and wet, and he felt constricted, like invisible walls were crushing him slowly. He wanted to take bigger breaths, but he had to keep them shallow. It was still there. Watching and waiting, listening eagerly to find its prey once more.

Tim shivered in the complete darkness, overwhelmed with worry. He didn't know what was after him but he could still feel its presence. And he didn't like it. He was sure being alone wouldn't have made him feel safer, but it would be preferred at the moment.

He stumbled along the settings he couldn't see, teeth chattering and body shaking harsher. There was no way he was still quiet enough to avoid detection. But there was no way he'd simply give up because of that. Until that monster had grabbed him with it's claws, Tim was sure he still had a chance.

Certain shapes had darker outlines than the initial darkness itself. Unfortunately that wasn't really helpful, it just messed with Tim's vision further. Dots of colour and strange shapes appeared whenever he moved his vision around. Some of the shapes his eyes made were not helping with staying alive and keeping away a heart attack.

He honestly felt like he was getting nowhere. He was just stuck in a painful, neverending loop. The only noises he ever heard were his own stuttered breaths and chattering teeth or slow footsteps.

He couldn't feel the prescence anymore. But honestly, that didn't relieve him in the slightest. In fact, that made his anxiety worse. That thing, whatever the hell it was, had been here from the beginning and it had never given up following him.

So why would it suddenly be gone now?

The idea of another monster, worse than the one he already had to deal with, made his stomach knot.

The silence was unbearable. But any sounds he himself made didn't ease it. If there was some sign of life outside of his own, well he couldn't say he'd feel safer, but he'd definitely feel better. If there were other things alive here, Tim would take that as a chance he'd survive to.

Not that he was sure how much longer he could. But here, time had no meaning. All there was to do was survive.

It was just like playing a game really. Find out the objective and see it through. But how do you win at surviving forever?

The wind picked up, cold streams of air whipping at his face and threatening to topple him over. It scared him, how fragile he was in this landscape. Whatever landscape that _was_.

So far his body was only reacting to the harsh enviroment, and he wasn't concerned with simple needs like food and water. He knew he could last without it for some time. Well, it wouldn't be long until water would be necessary, but food could be left on hold along with sleep.

 _Somehow_ Tim would find a way out. He was far too determined not to.

The silence was broken by a whiny howl. The sudden sound sent waves of cold fear up Tim's spine. The monster sounded a hell of a lot closer than it had at any other point since Tim got here. He must've been getting slower.

He started picking up his pace, fighting against the wind and forcing himself not to panic. But for the first time, he didn't just feel the prescence of the stalking creature, he could certainly say that it was a lot closer than that now. Because now, he was sure he felt _it_.

Strangely enough, he actually felt like just laying back into it. The creature had warm, soft fur, a steady and calm breathing pattern. It felt like safety.

But Tim didn't trust it. He didn't trust another he couldn't see. Least of all anything that had been stalking him for hours on end. He broke into a run, feeling the beast's breath against his back and desperately willing himself to move faster.

Unseen objects tripped him up and hurt him as he tried to get away. He didn't even know if he was making any kind of progress in his escape attempt. He knew he was still being watched by it, still heard it growling and running along behind him, but he couldn't actually place how far it was from him.

It could easily grab him at any time. He didn't want that. He had to go faster. But his muscles hadn't been too keen to cooperate at the beginning of this, and they were really putting up a protest now. Adrenaline was losing its power and pain was beginning to rise.

He couldnt hear the beast anymore, couldn't see any particularly darker shapes behind him, and near silence had settled itself around once more. Even as he registered this, his stop wasn't an intentional one. His legs couldn't support him any more and they buckled beneath him, causing him to hit the ground with a painful thud and groan.

He wanted to push himself up and keep going. But he simply couldn't. Not one damn bone or muscle moved for him. He was exhausted and pain was crashing down his walls of strength even further. His breaths were more like small gasps and he was shivering at an intolerable pace and severity. His body begged for rest, his brain telling him he needed to stay awake and survive. There was no debate though, he simply couldn't do anything.

The silence was once again broken by an annoyed snarl, but Tim honestly didn't have the energy to register it. Another unbearable wave of pain started from the right side of his back/torso, his left leg flaring up at the same time.

But it only lasted a second before his consciousness lost out and he faded away from his world.

* * *

Tim wasn't aware that he was screaming. He wasn't aware that there were people around the room. He didn't even know he was _in_ a room. He was too far gone in his horror movie experience.

But Jason was still in the real world. Jason could hear the screaming. And he wished to every god that he couldn't. It was far too painful. So was the unnecessarily tight grip around his waist.

Jason struggle against the grip, but it was clear he was going nowhere. The screams leaving Tim were agonizing but Jason knew Bane didn't care and that Scarecrow was loving the hell out of this. The 'Master Of Fear' still hadn't showed his face though. But Jason knew he was somewhere, could _feel_ his gaze. He was probably somewhere up by the railings, sticking to the shadows the moonlight cast through the glass skylight above.

Jason felt like his heart had been crushed by a sledgehammer. All he wanted to do was run over and pull Tim into his arms, tell him that he would be fine. _Make sure_ that he would be fine. And as soon as Tim came back to him, he would go and beat the hell out of Scarecrow.

But he couldn't do _anything_. Just stand, helpless and held to Bane like a beloved pet being held by a child.

"Doesn't it just warm your heart? Hearing those screams. Watching those tears of torment wash down his face. I've always found it rather, soothing" Scarecrow's voice came from behind and Jason whipped his head around to try and see the bastard, but Bane was too bloody large.

"You sick bastard! What did you do to him!?" Jason shouted, Scarecrow stepping in front of him, eyes gleaming excitedly.

"I've no idea! And that makes this even more fun" Scarecrow answered darkly.

Jason growled "As soon as I get out of here-!"

"Well, that threat is already useless. You see, you won't be getting out of here. Not alive, in any case"

Jason growled again, and tried once more to tear away from the brute, desperately wanting to bash Scarecrow's head in. Bane chuckled at the vain attempt from the vigilante.

"You would be wise to stop struggling. Save some strength for when you actually have a chance" Bane advised, mostly in sarcasm.

"If you think I'll let you get away with this, _both of you,_ -"

Bane practically crushed Red Hood to cut him off "Both of us, what?" He mocked.

When his grip lessened, Jason just tried to get his breathing under control "Ah. Ob-noxious little.. circus freak" He forced out.

Bane pulled tighter, taking all of Jason's preciously collected air back "What was that?" He practically growled.

He released his grip, but Jason didn't say anything. The vigilante's silence was taken as an answer and Bane smirked. Scarecrow said nothing. Right now, he had no care for the Red Hood. Only the young man who's screams had died into whimpers. They weren't nearly as entertaining, but Crane took what he got. He barely noticed himself walking toward the little hero in slow, trance like steps.

He bent down and traced a few of the tears. Tim still flinched, despite not exactly being 'linked' to the real world anymore.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" Jason shouted out.

Scarecrow smiled to himself and traced his hand down Tim's face, one of his nails lightly breaking the skin "Such a good little patient" He mused, just trying to get a reaction from the slightly older hero.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Instead, Scarecrow cupped Red Robin's pained face and turned it up a little, relishing how it made the little vigilante whimper a bit more.

"Fucking bastard" Jason muttered in a growl "I told you to get away from him!" He repeated.

"I know" Scarecrow's hand dropped from Tim's face and he turned around "I just don't care" His eyes scanned over Jason "Take him down. Make sure the restraints are _secure_ "

Bane nodded and easily walked away, Jason's struggling only annoying him. Scarecrow's curiosity over took him and he barely even thought before ripping Red Robin's mask off. He couldn't place who the kid was, but he wasn't really trying to. He was too entranced by the clouded over, _terrified_ eyes the mask had been concealing.

He chuckled darkly "I'm going to have to make more of _that_ toxin"

* * *

Bane threw Jason carelessly into the little room. He grabbed the vigilante's arm with almost enough strength to break it, enjoying the cry that it got from the stubborn 'hero'. Jason was positive it would bruise. Almost as surely, he believed that his wrist was now fractured. The cold handcuffs didn't really help and the chain that went around his waist keeping him to the wall was a major annoyance.

"You're going to regret this" Jason snarled, but Bane just laughed.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on making me regret this?"

"If _I_ don't do something. Batman will"

Bane smiled, he was way too confident and that worried Jason "He'll never find this place. And I doubt he would bother looking for _you_ "

"Are you forgetting about the other bird you caught?" Jason didn't bother denying that Batman hated him. Even if Bruce tried to deny it himself. He wasn't exactly sure who had leaked his daddy issues to the criminal public, but he just rolled with it at this point.

"As I said. He'll never find this place" Bane smirked and made his way out.

Jason sighed and leant back against the wall. Bruce not finding them was a very real possibilty. One he saw come true a few years ago. And then the realization hit him.

Tim was alone now.

And he was at the mercy of a psycho.

Jason felt himself pale. It couldn't happen again. He couldnt let it.

He set to try and remove the handcuffs, but each movement made them tighten slighty. And they had already been tight enough for his liking at the beginning.

 _You can't die on me_ Jason's brain whispered.

* * *

 _Well there's chapter two done._

 _I think I had something to say but I forgot soooo... BYE_

 _Also, review. Pretty please? I've got some nonexistent cookies...?_


End file.
